Crazy7
KOOPA TROOPA + MAGIKRUISER FTW!!!!!!!! FAVE ITEM = TRIPLE GREEN SHELLS!!!!!!!! Background How he found lptpw: He was just scanning the mkw forums and came across the the forum games. The top thread was LPTPW! So he decided to check it out. Now he's glad he did. :P It's the best thread he's been on. Ever. Unlike most other people, Crazy7 did not start off with the usual "I win" or "you lose", his first post on the thread was "I think this is the thread with the most posts" (which it isn't). He fit in almost right away with his craziness (hence the name Crazy7). He has only been on the MKW forums since January 2013 but is already used to it and has been on loads of threads. This, however, is the most social one where everyone talks about the coolest stuff. Nuff said. Enjoy!! Personality He's very crazy, weird, mental, insane, stupid, koopa-like and a complete psycho. xD He is the youngest of the LPTPW gang :P He never backs out of a fight, and he likes to come back to life (has done about 6 times) xD He is the craziest person many of you have ever seen. He loves his girlfriend LOADS. <3 Crazy7 loves to annoy teachers in school (he can annoy anyone) and always talks. He is very loud and shouts random stuff at random times. His main things are BOOOOOOM!!!! and oh bum. Appearance Crazy7 looks like any other kind of koopa, just with a unique shell - a mix of green red and blue. He has wings, so can get around anywhere quickly. He always carries around triple green shells (his favourite mkw item), a blue wheel and triple red shells, all shrunken then placed into compartments of a commando belt, so if he's in trouble he can just throw them at the enemy. His shell protects him from anything in the world, so all he has to do is sink into his shell and he becomes immortal. Powers and Abilities Crazy7 is the leader of all koopas so is very powerful. He created the magikruiser so it was designed for him. Many times he has been eaten by Kotarō once he escaped out with a knife through Kotaro's Stomach but another he was digested (we won't go into detail about what happened next). As well, he has been eaten by Master Spaz, in which he was digested again, proving that Kotarō is slightly easier to escape from. Like Yoshifan, he has been attacked by the evil forces of Kotarō, and has a base where his minions group. His lands have been wrecked many times by the sheer evil looks of his men, but have been rebuilt. The armies of generals koopa troopa, koopa paratroopa amd hammer bro are fading away as Kotarō starts to wipe them out, but Crazy7 has reinforcements from the grown up koopas, bowsers. The bowser family is easily one of the strongest in the multiverse, the power of their punches can be enough to wipe out New York. The weapons of koopas are carefully constructed in a secret base so secret that it can't be talked about. From weapons more powerful than nuclear bombs, to weapons weaker than a blunt pin are made here, each army getting 1 each. The main weapon used for each army is as follows: Troopa: green shells Paratroopa: flying high in the air then dive bombing Hammer bro: spiky hammers As a last resort, koopa paratroopas fly high in the sky for help from lakitu, another friend of the koopas. They float on the lakitu and throw green shells and red shells from the sky at their enemies. They can also call upon the dead and summon drybones's from the darkness to murder all as zombies and destroy the world. Drybones have a favour to offer them, to fight a war for koopas, but the evil of the drybones is only ever called upon as the last thing. The only good drybones is the one that Crazy7 himself raised as a child, this is the drybones from mario kart. Koopas are a warring group who battle for land and rarely back out of a fight. This skill is good in some cases, so they can attack when the enemy is tiring, but if it is a war to the death of the last enemy, not as good because if they lose, the species will be wiped put forever. If this happens, the yoshis will take their space lead by their leader, Yoshifan314. Also, they can call upon Crazy7's Crazy Cats to help them destroy all evil from the world. They are very loyal to Crazy7 and will do anything he says. To see weapons, go to Koopa lab, a page on the wiki. Quotes Quotes from LPTPW: Quotes from school: Getting Badges on the Wiki So this is basically where I just spam to get as many badges as possible. If I'm bored I'll say something random here Ooh ooh ooh the funky koopa Mana mana doo doo, doo doo doo. Mana mana doo doo doo doo. Mana mana doo doo do do do, do do do, do do do, do dooooo do doo doo doooooo doo. Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha Bob is epic Ninja kitten attacks wif dedli Precishon haiiiii YAH!!!!! Conclusion This page will be full of crazy stuff over time, more weird yet wonderful quotes and just plain random stuff. Thanks to yoshifan for making my page :) I really appreciate it. The LPTPW gang is the best gang on the MKW forums... And we barely ever talk about MKW!!! Peace out... For now... Mwahahahaha MWAHAHAHAHA MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Images Image.jpg|Crazy7 - drawn freehand by Crazy7|link=Koopa lab Ninjavampirebunnyimage.jpg|NINJA VAMPIRE BUNNY| Bronyimage.jpg|Cool brony Avatar35123 9.png|Rainbow dash Avatar57407 2.jpg|Koopa + magikruiser 1image.jpg|Koopa troopa|link=Koopa lab 3☆mkds.jpg|My 3☆mkds license Imagepersonkoopa.jpg|Koopa troopa... AGAIN|link=Koopa lab Flirtrobotimage.jpg Nukeimage.jpg Boomersword.jpg BigBang.jpg My little dashie by nyanman34-d4ne2g1.jpg 35lb1ig.gif Yo yo yoshi by blistinaorgin-d51nqwl.png Lovegunimage.jpg Skygarden.jpg|My time on sky garden Cup8image.jpg Cup7image.jpg Cup6image.jpg Cup5image.jpg Cup4image.jpg Cup3image.jpg Cup2image.jpg Cup1image.jpg 2image.jpg Category:Help Category:Template documentation Category:Templates Category:General wiki templates Category:Infobox templates Category:Image wiki templates Category:Organization Category:Blog posts Category:Browse Category:Stubs Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Noobs Category:Locations Category:Community Category:Main Characters Category:Site maintenance Category:Article management templates Category:Character Infobox Templates Category:Supporting Character Category:Videos Category:Hidden categories Category:Help desk Category:Random Category:Site administration Category:Posters Category:Forums Category:Files Category:Not worth the effort. stubs Category:Antagonists Category:Images Category:Object Category:Objects Category:Pokemon Category:Kotaro's army Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Main Character Category:LPTPW Original Category:LPTPW Category:Battle sites Category:Crazy7 Category:Newbie Category:Insane Category:Crazy Category:Spam Category:Spammer Category:Spamming Category:Muahaha Category:I Category:Am Category:Just Category:Doing Category:This Category:For Category:The Category:Badge Category:Bwahahaha Category:Oh Category:Yeah Category:And Category:Imma Category:Add Category:Lots Category:Of Category:Categories Category:To Category:Crazy's Category:Page Category:Since Category:He Category:Is Category:Weird Category:So Category:Um Category:Okay Category:There Category:We Category:Go Category:Did Category:It Category:Cuz Category:Wanted Category:Yup Category:Yepper Category:Pepper Category:Enjoy Category:All Category:Yo Category:Category Category:Things Category:Bro Category:Utility Templates Category:Hideouts Category:Evil Places Category:Evil places Category:Detectives Category:Weapons Category:Watercooler Category:Policy Category:_HIDDENCAT_ Category:Lol Category:Yeh Category:Hi Category:Klnichiwa Category:Bonjour Category:Adding Category:Loadsa Category:Cats Category:Soi Category:Get Category:Basges Category:L Category:M Category:A Category:O Category:Awesome Places Category:BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM Category:LOL^^^ Category:Soooo Category:Anyway Category:Guys Category:Im Category:Almost Category:Done Category:Here Category:Imgonna Category:Protagonists Category:Bye Category:Justgonna Category:A billion Category:Trillion Category:B Category:C Category:D Category:E Category:F Category:Aa Category:Aaa Category:Aaaa Category:Aaaaa Category:Aaaaaa Category:Bb Category:Bbb Category:Bbbb Category:Bbbbb Category:Bbbbbb Category:Cc Category:Cccc Category:Ccc Category:Ccccc Category:Cccccc Category:Cnfjwinvjiwn Category:Mjiefw Category:Ncjifewncjiefw Category:Vfnewinvifw Category:Jivfjfhrij Category:Mvrjivrjvir Category:So many cats O.o Category:Nivfjcfnscmicd Category:Micdjv Category:Jdjdhsbbabfhuxyems Category:Jxjxjudjmen Category:Jdjekidhensnxhyr Category:Djjenjcnkxsmkxs Category:Mkcmricrjirvhuvrm Category:Dmcicidnsjwnzkzmaiwsninricurnhfruhf Category:Njxencudinecjidnjcidenjifdhjfhehfnfnc Category:Jdjd Category:Jdjfhc Category:Jfjdjnc Category:Jdjwnnjxmc Category:Jdjdhhc Category:Iam Category:1st :) Category:Micejieemcke Category:Ndmdnchejmsmd Category:Msmejjcjmrmsjjs Category:Ndmmfkvkmr Category:Snxjsndekde Category:Amajs Category:Ndkekdlx Category:Jdmdmme Category:Mkw rules Category:Mdjnjenkcejkexksdd Category:Jdjndnchhe Category:Msmdc Category:Bannana Category:Icmicmcd Category:Djcmduuf Category:Sjmdjcufmrs Category:Jdjjiwdamakqs Category:Cmeokd Category:Kokc Category:Xemicedei Category:Micmcir Category:Micrie Category:Xmsipqxmwc Category:Nutrvnk Category:Mkcfmc Category:Mxkemk Category:Xmkdwmixdw Category:Ww Category:Www.marioFARTwii.com Category:Loljcekecmce Category:Micdmcd Category:Imcsmcsicmi Category:LMFAO Category:MICDMCIEMCE Category:MICRXMOSK Category:Akamxmdhhs Category:Dkjicrmciekow Category:O,alsow,oqoksqoxmeimceufnrufbruurc Category:Micrncjhhdhdnnahxjjideninksnjixenceinceicejicejceicec Category:Nucrhiceincr Category:Nuncr Category:Nucrce Category:Cneumuswm Category:Kixsokxos Category:Akozmeimxmeitr Category:Msucnkmxemixemk Category:Mcdmcm Category:Smsx Category:Skkd Category:Kdks,akf Category:Mdmdmmcje Category:Smmsmkamxismxdmk Category:Kmcdmkce,xs Category:Xkmsmxksmceicd Category:UnjcenkxamazmkxamkXni Category:Nsnanngxue Category:Ndnhduvjwna Category:Nxemxlpxa Category:Dnjansjswsw Category:Njndejdedos Category:ANINJA Category:AMKCRMCKEMDEK Category:MKCEMKC Category:Mkxemkxe Category:Mkcadsjrejkjqnvkjnuifnuivtruinwiver Category:Ddff Category:Dddddddddffggewcf Category:Jdjjdkdmxhd Category:Jdjdjkcmdnejjcjgjf Category:Mkvdmicdmkdskmld Category:Mjcenkcewmklncojew Category:Njicewnijcewnjincruiencjire Category:Fjdmcndhjejamdnvhte Category:Jcmcmfmkvmkcr, Category:Jfkfjeuunnfhcgethf Category:Jmcdmckemcmec Category:Njcdncdjnceinceincr Category:Ncrnicenicewlcmjdsjmodcs Category:Njodcenocdenoucrnjocrcdemmcdekdemcmf Category:Jcmcmmcjfjd Category:Ddvfs Category:Cjiefjie Category:Jifemicr Category:Nscn Category:Nicejice Category:Sjcnei Category:Midcmicesa Category:Jcnuicwrncwdicew Category:Jdkende Category:Jisdnde Category:Nidemide Category:Z Category:X Category:S Category:Xx Category:Ddmiiw Category:Deimdemd Category:Xwejinewdewnfdwf Category:Afejcwicjreice Category:Ejiwjfiewjidewjifejifew Category:Kfeifemife Category:Mfkkcuensd Category:Jfmmrjjd Category:Jdmnegatandnfuc Category:Jfjnchrhhrfl Category:Micreniocerniqcnwencde Category:Cmidmicrimcr Category:Ced Category:Smkdmis Category:Ijsdimdnenude Category:Kdmcnanxd Category:Kfkcic,s Category:Ddcf Category:Jjmdjdj Category:Kdksjje Category:Kvkv Category:Dkdkft Category:Ckdkrke Category:Ckfkfkfk Category:Fmfkfkdkf, Category:Mckeievrmfkref Category:,....,.,locod Category:Template documentation1 Category:Grmkvfrmivf Category:Grrrr Category:Thisi Category:Sfk Category:Djdkke Category:Nxhc Category:Xjmdms Category:Kxmdc Category:Jdjdkdid Category:Kckkckrk Category:Cjdjkdmc Category:Ninja kitteh attacks wif dedli precishon Category:Kcddck Category:Dkckc Category:Ckcmmd Category:Kcmcmfk Category:Ckmcd Category:Mcmc Category:LPTPW RULES Category:LOL XD LMFAO Category:Cm Category:Jmxmjw Category:Cmcmd Category:Cmfmdkc Category:McJob, Category:Lvlv Category:Lvlt Category:Leeds 2 Category:Palace 2 Category:Leeds,of,ode Category:Midemidmimismde Category:Fjme Category:Jdmd Category:Cmd Category:Jdjak Category:Ksk Category:Kc,f Category:,cmf Category:Cod,kd, Category:Pc,kfk Category:Mc Category:Kd,e Category:Ckclfe Category:SEccles,d,co Category:Ck,sdr Category:Xkskcdmk Category:Kcmwkakx Category:Ckfjsdc Category:Mxmcmdkd Category:Kckkdks Category:Kcksma Category:Ckfdlce Category:SkqlqllxkkkMxk Category:Mckmicsmcs Category:Dis Category:Id Category:Not Category:A drill Category:People Category:Dmmche Category:Lslaa Category:Sls,s,d Category:Vfimcei,soa Category:Ska,kxdmixemice Category:Dkmcke Category:Kc,d Category:Lo Category:Zasx Category:X c Category:Jde Category:Addfrdffdcfxc Category:Skd,dkd Category:Kxmjsja Category:Kxmkska Category:Dkdkskia Category:Dkkm Category:Xmmdicd Category:Xmdjjejc Category:Mcjdjuthgc Category:Jfkmcmcjwjd Category:Jdjjsmd Category:Mcjc Category:Kdka Category:Fkforcjmd Category:Kkcd Category:Kdpala Category:Qkd Category:Kvljsmamcjfjheyshcnrhydgcnjhd Category:Ncjdejcedmicdemicdwm Category:K Category:KdKid,s Category:Kckr Category:Aaaaaakakkaksjdi Category:Djdjjds Category:Cjjfjfifc Category:Jjkemi Category:Cjfmdmusickrd Category:Cjmdjcd Category:Kclfp.κψ Category:Λχμσξψ Category:Κσκμςκσμζ Category:Κψδ,δήμος; Category:Δλδκ Category:Δκεκσκχκκε Category:Ψκφ,ω, Category:Mcjd Category:Cjmssmqmisw Category:Jcmmdjwimcs Category:Mcdmiemisaxaxsdc Category:Jcmmsnskc Category:Cjdjsx Category:Kmemkz Category:Cmdkskc Category:Mdmmsjxks Category:Mxmmskskx Category:Jdmjdjs Category:Kcmjsjx Category:Jmcjdjxc Category:Mmcmd Category:MMm mde,slad Category:Kdkfkkec Category:Nndc Category:Jcmmf Category:Mv,ke Category:Butter lettuce party Category:Mdmed Category:Mmdmwksd Category:Jmcmfks Category:Kvjrivjtibjtunvubucnru Category:Butrer kcmmx Category:Kcmmskc Category:Jfmdmm Category:Jmcmdx Category:Ncnndz Category:Qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqq Category:Jcmd Category:Jxmkdzx Category:Kckfmkskc Category:Kmdmfiid Category:Jjcjdimxmid Category:Mfkc Category:Mmfjdjf Category:Kmdkwslsq Category:Kskkqoq Category:Jnchvir Category:Kkx,e Category:Plsmx Category:Kmcmsa Category:Mmcmma Category:Cjdjdms Category:He/ Category:''m Category:Helpikiemxis Category:Cmnfhe Category:Kdmwa Category:Qsdgy Category:Fkxlcopsodijfneyxhehhx Category:Hshxgth Category:Bxbhbzbzwnuxz Category:Jxnnayzhdnhx Category:Nnsnagxgnd Category:Me Category:Jkdk Category:J Category:Fjr Category:Mcmd Category:Kdns Category:Cmjcdmis Category:Mcmdimd Category:Micejidejruvvt Category:Jdnwnx Category:Bsbx get Category:Jcjri Category:Lclfld Category:F,coco,rc Category:Ppllsripples, Category:Med Category:Mcmmsjx Category:Mdmjwja,sd Category:Mmcnsujs Category:Mvkvllaskmnq Category:Kc,clsl,e Category:Kxmxnsjwoakskdimf Category:Jdmjdnus Category:Imcmdmicde Category:Ksjxma Category:Jxmmska Category:Jcmkdla Category:Mfd Category:Jfnhr Category:Kf,d Category:Jvmmjcmsk Category:Ncdnxmaixw Category:Fl Category:Clc Category:Mcsk Category:Ckd Category:Dnes Category:Ds Category:Cmidmidwmix Category:Vfe Category:Cfecfe Category:Ccdcde Category:Ccd Category:Dcdcdcrvrvfvfrfvvfvfrvrf frvfrfvr Category:Dcecedcdw Category:Scwcwd Category:Cdecre Category:Cced Category:Swxxcswcs Category:Dce Category:Cdexdexw Category:Xdwxdw Category:Xsacccdececdecd Category:Cde Category:Csw Category:Csdcde Category:Jfjed Category:Hhbg Category:Jdmja Category:Jsmsoa Category:Msjsjd Category:Smxjemxsq Category:Djs Category:Jnvfenevfnce Category:Cjd Category:Cwxdwc Category:Cedjucejure Category:Jjanc Category:Fewdf Category:Adwffer Category:Xeedfre Category:Sceefd Category:Dhbsnchhagdneux Category:Ifkfkc Category:Sdcee Category:Dwidjei Category:Cdbwfa Category:Cnsnw Category:Xndjwac Category:Jxmejsx Category:Dmenxhce Category:Nmejc Category:Jcmejsx Category:Jcnnehajc Category:Jdjsmjwx Category:Dndnejx Category:Mcmjeszc Category:Ncnhusjzm Category:Cndnwhzc Category:Nsms Category:Aasx Category:Axwdc Category:Cdscec Category:Ddsc Category:Bbcsarsz Category:Nmmcmasx Category:Amxms Category:Mcmjsmc Category:Ncdjcdwnucd Category:Jcnnajzx Category:Mcna Category:Mcmdms Category:Jmkfkd Category:Mnshd Category:Cmdhcudmnchejnc Category:Ncnhdhsx Category:Ξψνδξδ Category:Ξψνδ Category:Α Category:Σ Category:Σδ Category:;ςδκφ Category:Ψκδμμδδκχμσξχξξδιξεξιψνφι Category:Μψφμκψφ Category:Μκωγμκ Category:Ωγψφχδ Category:Ωγβηνθ Category:Πλχλψ Category:Φκψψ Category:´ Category:¨ς Category:Μψδμκψδχδμκχ Category:Ωφψφψφ Category:Ψφψψδ Category:Ηυητγρ Category:Ηρτητρ Category:Βτρβυτνθυκι Category:Βτρηηρτ Category:Βγρβτρξυτρ Category:Ηυτητργρφ Category:Jcms Category:Vdvec Category:Vfrbgrgr Category:Κ ΦΕΚ,ισχυρό,δ Category:Ητρβγωφεωφωφδφφδσφ Category:Κφκρλσκ Category:Φκφμ Category:Κκκδ Category:Μφμμψρ Category:Hnud Category:Uncnus Category:Jsnshc Category:Jdns Category:Hdnjs Category:Hcnns Category:Jcnjeis Category:Jdnnejs Category:Ndnjsjc Category:Jdndjxjc Category:Nndjx Category:Crazycats Category:Ndnahc Category:Jdjnwjd Category:Jmdklsih Category:Ndmnsjdjeje Category:Ndnnejd Category:Jwjjenjd Category:Jndnjmd Category:Jndnwjsjd Category:Jemnejsjd Category:Jdjnejsjd Category:Jdnnejwmdmf Category:Jnrnejsnc Category:Jnndjds Category:Bsbhsc Category:Fjckmfjs Category:Ncnuewnucewd Category:Ddd Category:Dc Category:Cd Category:Ccxxsxbdh Category:Hdhs Category:Hdhsxc Category:Shabsx Category:Shasxs Category:Cswcw Category:Swxxswcdwfdcjbkg Category:Lskx Category:Jjxms Category:Jdms Category:Jjcj Category:Lcopa Category:Xs Category:Koopa Category:Troopa Category:Jdmmwjakx Category:Jcmmahc, Category:Kmdjs Category:Jdmdmx Category:Kflsojx Category:Kc,a,ixkd Category:Nxnsjzx Category:Jxmsmx Category:Nxmskx Category:Mcmskac Category:Jxkakcmd Category:Jskcidka Category:Nxjwjx Category:Kxmxmsjv Category:Jxmsmxjsc Category:Jdmdjdjd Category:Cjdksa Category:Mcldleiaco Category:Jcjdjchfuhsnac Category:Mxkskekax Category:Kxkdks Category:Mxjsjxje Category:Jxmejzmx Category:Jcjshshc Category:Mxmsjxjekxc Category:Jdjemsjcue Category:Jdjejackvmr Category:Ismscm Category:Ncnduxde Category:Mcmdmjdysdc Category:Mdmsjsjxjr Category:Nsmsmsjx Category:Jdmsmx Category:Jdjsjzmfa Category:Jcnajzd Category:Nxnajcit Category:Jxmsnahf Category:Mcmeic Category:Henanc Category:Bdnsicne Category:Bcnejcjsx Category:Nndmcolamcjrjdc Category:Ndnwhac Category:Gwbdbc Category:Whenc Category:Mynfned Category:Mnfnd Category:Yndndcv Category:Njdjsc Category:Andndjeif Category:Mjdhc Category:Ejcjcjf Category:Imdhsjc Category:Sjcndjc Category:Hhdbcg Category:Uvevd x, Category:Gjdkdkcje Category:Hkdkfkr Category:Ljdncndjd Category:Onsnndx Category:Lhabxnsx Category:Bhxsbhwabxhsnxjdwnxwhsbbshxhwbxfessdd Category:Jdcddc Category:Ndndnhsx Category:Hdbcysysx Category:Jdnsnxnucjf Category:Ncndnc Category:Nrncm Category:Ncenncurnvfrnuvrejdnfnr Category:Dddjd Category:Hdnndjc Category:Hdndnchd Category:Cdf Category:Jfnrnjc Category:Ndn rjc Category:Nrnnejjcijjdud Category:Hdnenj Category:Dkjrmsjsjrmc Category:Mfmfjr Category:Ur Category:Probs Category:Thinking Category:Why Category:Did I Category:Tell Category:Him Category:How Category:To do Category:This xD Category:Ndndncncn Category:Mdmdjckdmd Category:Jdjddmd Category:Kcmd,sc Category:Mdmemx Category:Mdmdocjehsc Category:Ndjndndjnd Category:Mcmdmc Category:Mdmdm Category:Jdjndndje Category:Mdjdjd Category:Mmdjd Category:Jdjxme Category:Neemdmdw Category:Hehendns Category:Jenejxndwh Category:Jfkfkvkr Category:Jemsncbshfy Category:Mfmdjdkf Category:Kdmdmskc Category:Mcmdkcjtus Category:Jdmdkc Category:Jdmsmsmcmf Category:Jfmsmmckke Category:Jdmdjcmfjjehfvmf Category:Jjemmfmjejfmnsjfk Category:Mdkekdje Category:Mdmdkce,